Tres cuentos de terror
by Heich-Ess
Summary: Drabbles especialmente escritor para un reto en el grupo "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" Tres temas centrales: Muerte, Locura y soledad, los tres llenos de terror y horror, para espantarse un poco.
1. Muerte

Waazzaaaaaaaaaaa!

Este es un reto al que estoy entrando...tarde hahaha. Es una temática de Halloween en el grupo de facebook favoritodetodosnosotrosasíquevoy a blablabla

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y todos sus personajes me pertenecen a mí y a todos los fans alrededor del mundo, es el mejor de los regalos que nos dio Akira Toriyama y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **"La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente."**

 **Muerte**

— Detrás de ti —dijo la cosa.

Su voz era un susurro escalofriante, un hielo que recorría la espina, por dentro. Él, ella, ellos, todos ellos lo escucharon, no al mismo tiempo, pero en algún momento de sus vidas. Escucharon esa voz acariciando con putrefactos dedos sus orejas, más allá del rabillo del ojo, donde las bestias se esconden.

En algún momento todos la habían escuchado y al darse la vuelta habían descubierto los cadáveres de sus amigos, sus familias, las personas que amaban. Sólo eran visiones, claro, el recuerdo intoxicado de la muerte pasada, de aquella ocasión cuando el enemigo había sido demasiado fuerte para derrotarlo y los había asesinado a todos sin misericordia alguna.

En medio de la oscuridad pétrea de una noche sin estrellas, todos se habían levantado sobresaltados de la cama, con el pecho acelerado y empapado en sudor, los puños aferrando las cobijas y el grito agudo atorado en la garganta seca. Gokú vio a Krillin, de nuevo con los ojos vacíos en el suelo del templo detrás de la arena en el Torneo de Artes Marciales. Ten vio a Chaos esparcido como millones de partículas llevadas por el viento detrás del imponente Nappa. Puar, el pobre, soñó con una horrible criatura verde que escupía su cerebro tóxico contra sus enemigos por la mitad de la cabeza. La criatura derrotaba a su mejor amigo, para después devorarlo mientras éste pataleaba en medio del dolor y el horror de sus piernas desapareciendo entre las fauces de la pequeña bestia.

— Aquí sigo, no me iré pronto. —volvió a susurrar la voz. Era desconocida para ella, pero similar a la suya, como si fuera una versión maligna de sí misma creada por Míster Popo utilizando uno de sus cabellos y un poco de agua. Una broma de muy mal gusto, sí, pero ahí. Detrás de ella.

— No eres real —gimió Bulma, con los puños cerrados delante de su pecho, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Sus ojos acuosos querían apartarse de la visión delante de ella, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, lo único que atinaba a hacer era jadear desesperada y sentir que le faltaba el aire— No eres real.

Su voz temblorosa era un susurro mucho más desgarrador que la voz del espejo detrás de ella.

— Claro que soy real, estúpida —escupió su reflejo de ojos abismales—. Tan real como los cadáveres delante de ti.

Los cadáveres delante de ella; el príncipe y el heredero. El hombre con una herida en el corazón, el pequeño con una boca extra en la garganta.

— Tan real como la cosa del piso. —la voz tenía una risa malévola de fondo.

Bulma miró al piso, más allá de sus manos manchadas de sangre, más allá del filo carmín del arma asesina, más allá de su cuerpo medio desnudo, el feto vomitado de su cuerpo, unido aún por el hilo de la vida.

* * *

 _1822hrs  
_ _26/10/16_

 _Y ahí quedó, espero que les haya dado miedo, creo que es lo más terrorífico que he escrito en mucho tiempo, y me encanta, creo que este tipo de cosas son lo mío, me emocioné y me dio gusto volver a ver a Aikanáro, creo que ya lo extrañaba._

 _**Dedicado especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	2. Locura

_Waazzaaaaaaaaa!_

 _Este es el segundo reto y la frase es:_

 _"Más cuerdo es, el que acepta su propia locura."_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Deseo**

— ¡Deseo que la aventura continúe!

Gritó con las manos en alto, no obstante, pudo notar algo extraño en el Dragón. No era como lo había imaginado. Sus ojos rojos parecían tener una oscuridad desconocida, una malevolencia impropia de un ser tan magnífico que cumplía los deseos de aquellos valientes que juntaran las Esferas.

— ¿Su-sucede algo? —preguntó, retrocediendo un paso. Su semblante no era para nada tranquilizador, ni siquiera intimidante. Más bien era aterrador, hostil, como si estuviera lleno de malos pensamientos y amenazas de todo tipo.

— No voy a cumplir tu deseo —dijo, tajante, como si no le importara, como si fuera lo más estúpido del mundo—. No puedo…no puedo concentrarme con tantas-tantas voces.

La expresión de Shen-Long era de horror absoluto. Los susurros no dejaban de atormentarlo. Eran las voces de todas esas personas que habían deseado ser reyes, o ganar la lotería, tener millones de cosas, revivir a los muertos, transportarlos a otros lados, cumple esto, cumple lo otro, haz esto, lo otro y lo de allá y entonces…la voz del Demonio del Espejo.

No supo cómo había llegado al interior de las Esferas, pero ahí estaba, había interrumpido su infinito letargo sin haberlo invocado, así no se hacían las cosas. Primero se juntaban las siete esferas y después se hablaba con él, pero este ser, dueño de un poder aterrador e inimaginable, se había aparecido ahí dentro, junto a él, con una de sus partes más vulnerables; el corazón.

Durante mucho tiempo estuvo hablándole de cosas que él al principio no entendía. Poco a poco esas conversaciones fueron infectando su mente, hasta que su cordura murió. Quiso pedirse un deseo a sí mismo pero, ¡ja, iluso! No había juntado las Esferas. Así que se quedó ahí, agazapado con esas ideas radicales de muerte, y captura de almas para obtener poder.

Fue demasiado tiempo, incluso, había ideado el plan de adelantarse a quien reuniera las Esferas y pedir su cordura de vuelta, pero ahora no podía hacerlo, el deseo había sido pedido y su mente estaba destruida, no podía concentrarse en nada que no fuera la voz de Aikanáro.

El interior de las Esferas era oscuro, solitario y no lograba conciliar el sueño después de la llegada del Demonio. Se quedó ahí, meditando sus palabras, meditando las propias, intentando salir de su encierro, buscando la forma de acallar las voces, pero las voces no cesaron y no pudo hacer nada para salvarse.

La aventura que concedió, fue la desaparición de la luna. Entonces el infierno comenzó.

* * *

 _1940hrs  
_ _27/10/16_ _  
_

 _Sí que sí! Es la segunda parte de "Las Esferas del Dragón" hahahaha, quién lo diría no? Espero que les haya gustado y no estoy muy seguro de que sea de terror, pero...busquen lo que le pasaría a la Tierra si no tuviera Luna, debemos, realmente, estar muy agradecidos porque esté._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


	3. Soledad

_Waazzaaaaaaaa!_

 _Un poco tarde pero entrego este reto hahaha_

 _Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Dragon Ball y sus personajes son creación de Akira Toriyama y él nos los regaló._

 _"Cuando estás completamente solo, imagina que estás escuchando algún sonido. Cuando dejes de escucharlo, sabrás que has sido descubierto."_

* * *

 **Soledad infinita**

Como lo había previsto, y quizá un poco más allá de su imaginación, su poder se estaba incrementando satisfactoriamente. Pensó, fugazmente, que ese era su lugar favorito, un sitio en el que podía entrenar sin la interrupción de nadie. Demandante, hostil, el lugar perfecto para su entrenamiento. Se atrevería a decir que era el mejor lugar para entrenar en todo el universo. Sin duda, estaba destinado a la Cámara del Tiempo. La soledad ahí dentro le daba la concentración absoluta necesaria para elevar su poder y derrotar a cualquier enemigo que se presentara delante de él.

No obstante, y por más imposible que pareciera, Vegeta escuchó a alguien más allí dentro. Al principio lo descartó, era imposible que hubiera alguien más allí dentro con él. Mientras la cámara estuviera ocupada, la puerta no se podía abrir bajo ninguna circunstancia, a menos que el plazo de un año se cumpliera. En algunas ocasiones se detuvo a escuchar, cerraba los ojos y buscaba el ki del invasor. Ese espacio le pertenecía, era completamente suyo y no aceptaría que nadie más profanara su santuario de entrenamiento.

 _Ya están muertos._

Trató de ignorar la voz, pero sabía, el vuelco que dio su corazón se lo indicó, de quién estaba hablando la voz.

— ¡Muéstrate, infeliz! —ordenó en un grito, mas no hubo respuesta por parte de nadie. Después, al tratar de escuchar la voz, o a quien estuviera ahí, no tuvo suerte, no hubo más susurros, no hubo más palabras flotando en el aire, no había necesidad, el terror se había instalado en su corazón.

Detuvo su entrenamiento y se preguntó por qué estaba ahí dentro. No era posible que Zamasu volviera del futuro y les hiciera daño.

 _¿Seguro?_

Y si lo hacía, Kakaroto se encargaría de él.

 _¿Seguro?_

No lo estaba, por supuesto, Kakaroto podía defender a su familia, a sus amigos, pero ¿quién defendería a Bulma y a Trunks?

 _No hace falta defenderlos, ya están muertos, todos están muertos y tú, condenado a esta soledad infinita. ¿Sabías que si la entrada a esta habitación se destruye, no podrás salir?_

El terror de estar ahí, alejado de su familia vulnerable le hizo mirar la casita de la entrada. Ahí seguía, por supuesto, de este lado no iba a destruirse, simplemente la puerta no iba a abrirse nunca más.

 _Es tu lugar favorito, ¿no es verdad? Pues disfrútalo, Príncipe, disfruta la blancura sin fin de esta tumba que tú elegiste, disfruta en soledad la muerte de tu familia._

La voz estalló en carcajadas, al igual que la furia de Vegeta. Su ki creó una ruptura con la dimensión aparte de esa cámara y estalló. Primero se encargaría de Zamasu, después de esa estúpida voz.

* * *

 _0917hrs  
_ _01/11/16_

 _Pues ahí está, el primer boceto que se me ocurrió de esto era con Gokú y en alguna pesadilla, pero después leí la frase que debía de tener como introductoria y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que ver xDDDD Así que hice este. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _**Dedicado Especialmente a Mi Maldita Zely**_

 _ **«-(** **H.S** **)-»™**_


End file.
